


Termination

by Atrailis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, not Fitz friendly, not canon, set s3ish, short and long term deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrailis/pseuds/Atrailis
Summary: What if Simmons didn't react well to Fitz's overtures?





	Termination

\------------

 

To: Agent Leopold Fitz

 

From: Director Philip Coulson

 

Subject: Termination due to Cause

 

Agent Fitz,

 

As of this date and time, you are dishonourably discharged from the service of SHIELD.

 

You are terminated due to cause with regard to the following offences:

 

  * Harassment of Colleagues
  * Continued Emotional Harassment of Colleague
  * Unwanted Physical Overtures towards Colleague
  * Insubordination
  * Misappropriation of SHIELD Resources
  * Misuse of SHIELD Resources



 

A full statement on all termination causes has been attached to this message.

 

You are required to present yourself for removal at 1000hrs to the Director. You should ensure that all non-SHIELD materials you will to remove from the premises are with you. All SHIELD technology and materials should be presented to a senior agent before this time. 

 

Due to your status, your leave to remain in the United States of America has been revoked, you will be returned to your country of origin as part of your termination process.

 

As this is a dishonourable discharge, your termination will fall under Section 14, Subsection 6. You will not be provided with any cover reference or job history, you will be unable to reference any and all work undertaken during your tenure at SHIELD. Additionally all intellectual property and patents developed by you during your tenure will be retained by SHIELD and you will have no claim or reference to them. You will be placed on a watch list for all intelligence agencies and governmental bodies. 

 

Director P Coulson

 

\-------------

 

Former Agent Fitz was escorted through the facility to an awaiting aircraft by two SHIELD security personnel led by Agent May. Any SHIELD personnel encountered turned their backs on him as he approached.

 

\--------------

 

Fitz was dumped in Scotland at Dundee Airport. He was removed from the plane and escorted to the small terminal building where he and his bag were left as the SHIELD personnel retreated to their aircraft.

 

The last action of the security personnel had been to hand Fitz a letter. A letter which he read after he had begged the use of a phone from the terminal staff to get his mother to arrange transport back to Glasgow for him.

 

\---------------

 

_ Leopold Fitz, _

 

_ I’ve just finished speaking to Coulson and we have agreed that you should be removed from SHIELD for your actions and behaviours. You have become fundamentally unsuitable for continued employment by SHIELD. You are psychological unsound for the rigours of this life as evidenced by your behaviours in action and with others over the last three years. _

 

_ You are an immature, childish prick, Leopold. You cannot see beyond your own selfish world view and reject things that do not fit it, particularly where people are concerned. _

 

_ For the last two years, you have claimed to love me but your actions and words have been manipulative towards me, your lack of concern over my actual wellbeing belies the truth behind your words. _

 

_ You declare your love when death seemed imminent, a manipulative move, that if we did survive, that I would feel indebted to you in some way, well I was indebted but not such that I would feel love for you. _

 

_ During your recovery and everything after, you abused everyone, your lack of control, your anger was taken out on people, your lack of caring about what I had endured was staggering. You had the team, I was alone with the enemy, but no, you couldn’t see that, you couldn’t see past yourself. Evidence of your immaturity indeed. _

 

_ The whole incident surrounding my enforced stay on Maveth capped it off, you willfully disregarded everything to bring me back, how many died or were injured for this? I’m happy I returned but at what cost, particularly after we tried to retrieve Will. And your manipulations of me continued, you tried to be kind and understanding but then you kissed me when I didn’t want it, you manipulated my emotions. You didn’t try to understand beyond the surface of what was going on. _

 

_ You’ve lied to me, many a time and I can’t forgive that. _

 

_ And now as I look at it, you are pathetic, Leopold, weak, pathetic and stupid. You haven’t grown, you are still that silly little boy I met at the academy. If it weren’t for me, you would be stuck away in some lab, unremarkable and a failure. I made you come into the field, I got you through the academy, I made you. And you just couldn’t grow up, could you? You are still that petty, jealous boy. You put me on a pedestal and then tried to knock me off, but saying you loved me. _

 

_ I don’t love you, I could never love someone as small and petty and weak as you. I’ve felt love, I had love with Will and I will find love again but not with you. Your manipulation of me, of the others has opened my eyes to the pathetic shell of person you are. You are just a little boy, scared of reality, you aren’t a man. You’ve turned into everything your father said you would, a failure, a pathetic excuse of a person.  _

 

_ Coulson and I agree, you aren’t fit for SHIELD and you’ll get this letter when you are back in Scotland. When you are back, begging your mother to take her pathetic little boy back into her home.  _

 

_ I have endured many things, I made a place for myself in the world, I am a field operative, I have dealt with undercover, an extended stay on another world. I have grown stronger and better, I have outgrown you, I’m better than you, I always was. _

 

_ You are nothing to me. _

 

_ Dr Jemma Simmons, _

_ Director of Science, SHIELD _

 

\---------------

 

October 3, 2016

 

Leopold Fitz has been notified as missing by family member after being unseen for 48 hours.

 

\---------------

 

October 8, 2016

 

Notice of Death: Leopold Fitz

 

The deceased was found dead in St. Vincent Lane, Glasgow at approximately 2130hrs GMT. 

 

Cause of Death: Multiple Stab Wounds to Torso

 

Notes: The deceased was notified as missing on October 3, 2016 approximately 1 week after returning from places unknown after leaving the United Kingdom approximately 13 years ago. The nature and purpose of this absence is unknown. 

 

Deceased is survived by mother who claims son was involved in an intelligence agency. No evidence of this can be found to verify this. All intelligence agencies have denied ever employing the deceased.

 

The deceased has an injection mark on the neck, toxicology report indicates the use of a sedative and relaxant. Doses were not self-administered.

 

Deceased has defensive wounds on arms and legs. Deceased has wounds consistent with torture.

 

Body was dumped in the lane by a white van with no vehicle registration visible on monitoring cameras.

 

No suspects have been identified.

 

No motives have presented themselves.

 

\---------------

 

October 18, 2016

 

Daldowie Crematorium, Hamilton

 

The funeral of Leopold Fitz was a small one. Only one person attended, the deceased’s mother, no other family remained, no friends or work colleagues. The minister kept the service brief with the funeral director on hand to escort the grieving mother from the building.

 

The ashes were kept in a small urn for a year before being spread into the River Clyde. On the urn a plaque said:

 

_ ‘Fili mi, Leopold Fitz, nam mortuus est somnium perdidi’ _

 

\---------------

February 2, 2017

 

Case Notes: L. Fitz

 

Due to lack of progress and evidence in this case, the case will be removed from the active processing queue. Should any evidence be discovered in the future it will be reopened.

 

\----------------

 

No suspects were ever identified in the case of Leopold Fitz. 

 

\-----------------

 

Obituary: Doctor Jemma Simmons

 

Date: May 12th 2057

 

Today, the world lost a hero, Doctor Jemma Simmons. After serving in the organisation SHIELD for most of her adult life, the good Doctor retired from service to teach at Oxford University for the remainder of her life.

 

Doctor Simmons, a noted field agent in addition to heading the Science Division of SHIELD for almost 30 years, she has contributed to many of the key scientific advances in the understanding of exo-biology, altered DNA techniques and developments and non-lethal law enforcement tools. She has helped defend the world from alien invasion and more domestic threats.

 

She lost her husband, Former SAS Major Iain Felton, two years ago in a car accident which she was involved in. The lingering effects of this accident are the cause of her recent death.

 

She is survived by her two adult children, Desmond (27) and Skye (26) and one grandchild, Alea (3). Other sympathies are with her family.

 

In her last interview, she was asked if she had any regrets in life, her answer was no, she lived her life how she wanted and that everyone should do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my rusty latin (it’s been a number of years) but approximately:  
> Fili mi - my son  
> nam mortuus est somnium perdidi - dead for his dream was lost
> 
> This was really just to try something different and get out some thoughts, I’ve spent too long reading comments on a number of fics and there is a real current of hatred for Fitz in a lot of them, so I figured I’d just try and channel that. I normally try and balance things out even if it doesn’t seem like it but I thought an unbalanced fic may be in order for this.


End file.
